1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for printing labels on-demand in a manufacturing environment and particularly to a system and method that permits the contents of the labels to be updated until just prior to printing in order to ensure that the information placed on the label is accurate and eliminates the mislabeling of parts and associated packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
The automotive industry places an ever increasing demand on its suppliers for high quality parts. Quality is not only defined by the actual parts being manufactured and supplied by a particular supplier, but also on the contents of the labels that are used to identify the parts. Mislabeled parts have been a continuous source of quality problems for suppliers. This problem has grown in recent years due to the automotive industry's implementation of a number of “just-in-time” and “sequenced parts delivery” initiatives. These initiatives essentially require suppliers to deliver manufactured parts just-in-time for the parts to be used by the manufacturer and in the proper sequence set forth by the manufacturer. The goal of these initiatives was to maximize the manufacturer's use of floor space, reduce inventory levels and decrease the time consumers' wait for vehicles.
Proper labeling is an essential element of quality and a requirement for an effective sequencing program. In addition to internal supplier labeling requirements, the automobile manufacturer often requires specific labels to be affixed to the supplied parts and/or the container in which the parts are shipped. While the specific requirements for the contents of labels may vary greatly, typical sequenced parts programs require the part (or container which houses the part) to have a barcoded label along with some basic part information, such as a description, sequence number, customer part number, revision number, etc. In many instances, the information is subject to change by the manufacturer until just prior to shipping the part to be supplied.
Suppliers have implemented a variety of ways for manufactured parts to be labeled. In one method, the information technology department prints a batch of labels. The labels are then distributed by a production controller to the appropriate person that packages the part or device into the appropriate shipping package. A disadvantage associated with this method is that there is an overall loss of control over the labeling process. For example, it becomes difficult or impossible to accurately manage inventory and track production. Another disadvantage is that it is difficult to ensure that the right label is placed on the appropriate part or shipping container. Likewise, in many cases, the number of labels will not match the number of parts being manufactured. Therefore, there is a great likelihood of excess labels being produced which leads to expensive waste and possibly to the wrong label being used to identify a part.
Another popular method used by many manufacturers is the “kiosk” model. In the kiosk model, multiple personal computers located on the factory floor have a dedicated label printer or share a common label printer. Workers are required to interact with software, usually in the form of drop down menus to make a variety of selections (e.g., to identify the part numbers, select the quantity of labels needed, etc.). Problems associated with this method include susceptibility to human error, too many labels may be printed thereby resulting in increased waste, and an overall loss of control by management to accurately manage inventory and track production.
When manufacturing customers receive mislabeled parts there can be severe consequences. For instance, mislabeled parts make assembly lines less efficient. In some particular instances, mislabeled parts may even cause a complete shutdown of an assembly line. Such a consequence is particularly likely to occur when a new revision is made to a particular part and the revision is not reflected correctly on the label. An assembly line worker must take additional time to ensure that the correct part is being installed or the assembly line worker could just reject the entire lot of mislabeled parts out of hand. This lost efficiency leads to a significant loss of time and money to both the manufacturer and supplier of the mislabeled part. In addition, mislabeled parts reflect poorly on the supplier that supplied the part to the manufacturer and may result in the loss of a contract to supply parts to the manufacturer in the future.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved system and method for properly labeling manufactured parts.